


Not The One

by GettingByWithALittleHelp96, Wheretheshadowsfall



Series: Not The One [1]
Category: Rob Benedict - Fandom, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Collaboration, F/M, Fanfiction, fic collaboration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettingByWithALittleHelp96/pseuds/GettingByWithALittleHelp96, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheretheshadowsfall/pseuds/Wheretheshadowsfall
Summary: What would you do if you fell in love with your best friend’s boyfriend? What happens if you find out that you and him were meant to be together in the first place?Note: The story is loosely based on the Friends episode “The One With Joey’s New Girlfriend” and that storyline, which we love!!!!! We hope you like it!





	1. Chapter 1

Dating was the hardest thing for you. Not only because you were shy and awkward but because you didn’t consider yourself to be very attractive to other people’s eyes.

The opposite could be said about your very sexy, flirty and gorgeous roommate. She was with a new guy every week, if not every two days. It was very frustrating to witness, and for as long as you had lived together it had always been that way. She was the hot one, you were the sweet, funny one but you were best of friends, so little ol you had to show interest in her love life. After all that’s a best friends job and you know she would do the same for you if you ever dated.

She even used to teach you how to be more open to guys, that way it would be easier to like you, but it was something you just couldn’t do. You couldn’t help it, as soon as you said something to someone it was just a matter of time until you make the situation embarrassing. So you stopped trying for a while.

You lived in LA and the routine was always the same. After work you would meet your friends and go for a coffee at a nearby coffee house and then after work return home to spend some quality time with your best friend, when she wasn’t busy with a new guy that is. She was an amazing friend, she just couldn’t stand commitment, but that wasn’t your business.

One afternoon, you were at the coffee house waiting for your friends to arrive, when you spotted a guy that really caught your attention. Of course the fact that you were bad at it didn’t mean you couldn’t at least look, but your whole mind changed when he smiled at you from the counter where he was standing and ordering his coffee. At first you doubted that smile was for you since he turned and kept talking to the barista, but as you looked around, you noticed there was no one behind or near you.

After that thought was implanted on your brain. Then you started having an internal argument about whether you should go up to him or not. Introducing yourself wouldn’t end that bad. Nothing could go wrong, right? That was it, that was your queue. Well, that and your empty cup of coffee. Walking over to the counter, you kept going everything in your head. Rehearsing what you were going to say and how you were going to say it to the very attractive man. God how you hoped you wouldn’t be awkward.

The first thing you noticed were his dreamy blue eyes, that even in the distance and hidden behind darked framed glasses, looked to be as bright as the sun. Then there was his beard. You never used to like guys with beards but for some reason the beard looked very sexy on him. Maybe it was because of that noticeable white patch he had on the right side of his cheek. Then there was his hair. Curly and a bit disheveled, with shades of grey between the brown locks that you thought was also a surprising turn on.

You were subconsciously talking yourself out of it, but still kept getting closer anyway, so by the time you got to the counter, it was already too late.

“Can I have a refill of your dark roast with cinnamon and some vanilla creamer?” you asked the lady behind the counter.

“Hey, I like it like that too!“ the stranger exclaimed beaming. “It looks like we have something in common.”

There, it had become awkward. He was sitting there staring at you and you had no idea what to say.

“I…uhm…”

“I’m joking,” he interrupted noticing how you were having a hard time answering.

He had no Idea how much you wanted to say something that didn’t make you sound like an idiot.

“Oh, s- so we … don’t have things in common? That’s too bad” you said thinking that you could save the conversation.

“Oh no, it’s my favorite coffee but I didn’t want to freak you out,” he chuckled before taking a drink from his coffee.

“Well…” suddenly you felt a rush. Something inside you had given you enough confidence. “Let’s hope we have more things in common, than just liking the same coffee.”

As he looked down, his lips curled into a smile as he started to blush and you couldn’t help but smile too.

“I’m Y/N.”

Reaching out your hand he took it and started to shake.

“I’m Rob, nice to meet you and I really would love to talk about all the stuff that are in common between you and I, but I kind of have a date,” he stated softly with a frown as he looked at the clock.

“Oh,” you replied with a smile. “It’s okay, I wasn’t going to invite you to have a coffee with me anyway.”

“Were you? Dammit! I wouldn’t’ve said anything if I knew I was getting a free coffee.”

Giggling in response, you felt an arm wrap around your waist. Surprised you turned around to find your friend and roommate Joanne.

“Hey, I see you met my best friend.” you were a bit confused by what she said because it seemed like she was introducing you to someone. Then she walked over, kissing Rob on the lips, before continuing. “Told you she is adorable.”

Rob smiled and nodded, looking at you but the way you felt in that moment, you didn’t even know how to describe it. You had finally got the nerve to take the chance on a guy and he was dating your best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can’t believe your luck when you found out about the guy that you liked and your friend but little did you know, this is just the beginning…

The whole night you tried not to think about Rob, but it didn’t work. Rob was dating Joanne? You had met this attractive, what seemed to be nice and sweet guy. A guy that actually made you want to give it a try and now you were back sitting in your apartment alone while your best friend was out with him and would probably be spending the night in bed with him.

You couldn’t stop thinking about your brief interaction with the blue eyed man. God, those blue eyes were something and the way he looked in glasses. It had to of been the glasses and the way that they magnified his eyes that made them so impressive. Then there was that hair. You could only imagine how it felt running your fingers through it. He had to be getting a haircut soon, right? That would take care of that problem.

You were trying everything you could to get him to not be so appealing. But then you thought about his smile. Big, and sweet, and gorgeous, that smile was enough to get the butterflies in your stomach fluttering like a teenager looking at her crush. You had to stop. “He’s dating your best friend,” you kept repeating to yourself. “On the bright side Joanne will be onto the next guy soon enough,” you thought next.

Dropping your head in your hands you let out a groan. How could you say that? As you got ready for bed, you tried to push his face out your mind. You started singing every annoying song you could remember. You started thinking about your presentation at work the next day, but that quickly ended with you thinking about the coffee shop and how you hoped you would get to see him again.“It’s nothing. You just haven’t seen such an attractive guy before. Whatever this is you are feeling will be gone by tomorrow.”

You didn’t get a wink of sleep that night and by what would’ve been the time to get ready for work, you had convinced yourself of just that. It was nothing. Though you were convinced, you were exhausted, meaning you had to take a detour to the coffee shop on your way to work and that’s when the karma of everything caught up with you. You spent all night awake trying to forget Rob, only to be so tired that you needed to go get coffee, and that ended up derailing everything.

You were sitting in your regular booth, scrolling through your phone when you felt someone touching your shoulder. At first you froze, then you rolled your eyes thinking it was someone that wanted to talk, you were not a morning person, But when you turned, your eyes widened and your smile you could feel was bigger than ever.

“Hey Y/N,” Rob said mirroring your smile.

“Hey, what are you doing here?”

You looked around for Joanne but she was nowhere to be found.

“I just dropped Jo off at home, I knew I was going to need some coffee before I went to work.”

Even though you weren’t a morning person it made you happy seeing him, even more than you wanted it too.

“What about you?” He asked as he looked at you, tilting his head a little to the side in a way you actually found adorable. You couldn’t believe how he already seemed to have such an effect on you.

“Same. I stopped by for an energy booster before work.”

For a few minutes the two of you just stared at each other awkwardly until you finally spoke up. “Rob, would you like to sit down? Do you have time to sit down, I mean?”

With another big smile, he nodded and sat down in the chair across from you. That damn smile. Every time you saw it, you got that same butterfly feeling like you had the first time.

“So what did you and Joanne do last night?”

“Oh there was this movie she wanted to see and after that we went to a bar downtown.”

“Did you like the movie?”

You acted like you were trying to be nice, but the truth was you just wanted any excuse to talk to him.

“It wasn’t bad,” he responded with a shrug. “I really just went to see it because of Jo. I would’ve much rather gone and seen that new Bohemian Rhapsody movie.”

“Awe aren’t you sweet,” you teased. “I’m sure any movie Joanne wanted to see was far from a movie about the timeless music of Queen.”

He started to laugh. An action that only made you feel more bubbly inside.

“You like Queen Y/N? Really? Boy you and Jo have very different tastes.”

Looking at Rob, you could feel your heart starting to beat faster and faster.

“We do, but we also have a lot of similar ones, and that…” trailing off you started thinking about your present predicament. “That is a good thing. Most of the time.”

You kept talking for a while until it was time to leave for work, seeing him that morning made you happy and even though you were tired, stopping by the coffee shop for energy booster actually did work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to get over your crush on Rob seems harder than it should be, even more when you have him over at your place.

It was hard, no, not hard, impossible to focus on work after your run-in with Rob at the coffee house and you were starting to become irritated by the power he was having over you. It had been two days and already you found yourself distracted, feeling that strange feeling in your stomach, and getting goosebumps on your skin every time you thought about him. You also started to feel the sting of jealousy whenever you would think about them together.

Noticing how hard working was with Rob in your mind you tried to push his image aside, only to start thinking about how Joanne was with boys. You thought about how she had all of these crushes and talked about how amazing they all were and then poof! they were gone. This thought, of course, immediately made you think about Rob. Everything with Jo went down the same way. She was always attracted to the same kind of people, and that was just it, it was always about the attraction with her. She would have this whirlwind fling, with what she described as the greatest guy and then turn the page almost as fast as she had began.

Seeing it like this, calmed your mind a bit. You didn’t want things to be like that, you weren’t just looking for sex. You liked the idea of having a relationship with an honest person, maybe even one that lasts. Again you tried pushing Rob aside in your mind. “This guy is not for you, he’s just a… Male version of Joanne.”

Finally you found something that helped. Which considering you had a presentation that you had to be on your A game for, made it perfect timing.

By the time you got home, you were too tired to even think. Even skipped meeting your friends at the coffee house and after having dinner, fell fast asleep as soon as your head hit the pillow. You had been sleeping pretty good too, until the sound of something you couldn’t quite make out startled you awake.

As you laid there trying to come back to reality, the sound of a bed bumping against the walls became clear to you and once you had that figured out, you were wide awake. Just in the knick of time to hear what came next, too.

“Mmm, Rob, oh yes!”

Soon after, her moans were matched with Rob’s as the hits against the wall became more and more repetitive. Your stomach sank. At the same time you damned yourself for being the one who suggested Joanne move her bed to that wall. They continued like that for what felt like forever. Not even covering your head with a pillow could drown out her screaming his name. Then with one more good scream out of Jo, Rob’s moans and the pounding of the bed ceased completely. You felt like you were going to be sick.

Why were you acting like this? Why was he making you feel like this? You had seen Jo with dozens of guys, but never once had you sat there wishing you were the one having sex with him. 

Knowing her as well as you did, you were sure that the second round would be starting soon. Now, you weren’t going to lie and say you had never listened to her having sex before, but she usually wasn’t with Rob, and that was just something you couldn’t listen to anymore. So, you decided to move out to the couch. It was far enough away at least that you wouldn’t have to hear just how well Rob was able to please her. You weren’t going to be able to stop thinking about it, but you had to try.

Before you knew it, the sounds of people moving around woke you up. A bit disoriented, you looked around trying to make sense of your surroundings, when your eyes fell on Joanne who was standing at the foot of the couch in nothing but her underwear and a t-shirt, jogging your memory of what had happened the night before.

“What the hell are you doing here? Your king size bed is not comfortable enough?” She joked as she leaned forward to kiss your forehead.

Rubbing your eyes trying to adjust to the light, you stretched out with a moan. “We are going to be moving your bed again.”

“Wh-” Stopping, she thought about it for a second, until she gave you this look signaling she finally got it. “Oh, I’m sorry, honey.”

“Oh, no you’re not,” you replied with another groan as you sat up, a small giggle coming from behind.

Looking in the direction of where the giggle came from, you started to panic. There was Rob, sitting at your kitchen table eating breakfast and there you were in your pajamas with your bedhead. You could feel your cheeks growing red with embarrassment.

Looking back at your friend, she flashed you a smile and walked over to the table, sitting down on Rob’s lap instead of in one of two empty chairs. Your heart was breaking, but with a sigh you pushed yourself off the couch and walked over joining them. After all, what could you do about it?

“Good morning,Y/N,” Rob greeted you, smiling so wide that you could’ve sworn it had made your heart come to life again.

His hair was even messier than the other times you had saw him and that made him more adorable than usual.

“M-morning Rob.”

You weren’t good at communicating in the mornings anyway, but with how confused your feelings for Rob made you, you wasted no time disappearing back to your room to get ready for the day. You couldn’t stop thinking about what it would feel like to be in Joanne’s shoes. To be with him, and experience those good looks in every situation, but at the end of the day he was your best friend’s boyfriend, and even if he was just another fling to her, it wasn’t like you would be able to be with him after her. You had to find a way to forget about him, for everyone’s sake.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though you try to avoid Rob and Jo as much as you want, life seems to be putting you both together again.

You had a rough day at work. That was not normal for you, and you hated those days more than anything, because to you, your best feature was that you were an easy-going person. Needless to say, after the days events you knew it was a watching movies and eating popcorn in your pajamas kind of night. Luckily you also knew that the lovebirds had a full night planned and would be leaving you with an empty apartment.

As soon as you had gotten home that evening you slipped into one of your oversized Cardinal baseball shirts and got to work prepping some snacks, only to have your bad luck continue when you heard the front door open. Jo and Rob exchanged some words, and soon the sound of her footsteps followed, which by the sound of their closeness, signaled she was on her way to the kitchen.

“Hey baby!” she exclaimed, as she walked up beside you and threw her arms around your shoulders, squeezing you tightly.

“Hi Jo,” you replied trying to hide how unenthusiastic you were about their arrival.

Steeling a handful of popcorn she hopped up on the counter next to your spread of snacks. “So, what’s up with you hot stuff? How have you been? Please tell me you and Julie are done with your project so I can have my roomate back, It’s been ages since we’ve seen each other.”

After that morning you had, had breakfast with Jo and Rob, you decided it was best to make yourself scarce and spent the rest of the week sleeping over at Julie’s. You told Jo you had this big client you had to prepare for, but really you were just hiding from Rob. You even changed your schedule completely around, not going for your daily coffee stop. 

Just as you were about to answer her, Rob walked in and though you wished you had hid it better, your body language drastically changed. Once again you were trapped in a room with them and once again it just so happened to be when you were in nothing but your pajamas.

“I, uh… I’m great. Everything is just great,” you responded with a forced smile.

“Okay… then… How about you join us then. We’re going out to that new bar that just opened, you know, the one we have been looking forward to for almost a year.”

“You guys go on,” you said, walking over to the cupboard, where you could stand with your back to them both. “I really just want to have a quiet night at home.”

“Oh come on y/n,” Jo whined. “When is the last time you and I have hung out?”

Rolling your eyes you took a deep breath trying to calm yourself, only failing.

“You might be right Jo, but with Rob around we won’t really be hanging out like we used to will we?”

You could tell you were on edge, but you really hadn’t meant for it to come out sounding so harsh, especially not with Rob standing right there to hear it.

“You know what Rob, why don’t you go wait for me out on the couch,” you heard Jo say from behind you. “I’ll be out in a couple minutes.”

Turning around you watched Rob walk away, then noticed the look Jo was giving you. You were waiting for the third degree to start, but that’s not what happened.

“You’re definitely coming now,” she said, nodding. “I mean I know you are miss introvert and all, but you’ve obviously had the kind of day that can only be solved by alcohol and hot men, not popcorn and sappy romance novels.”

You shook your head. “No… I’m not going… Nope…”

“You’re going!” she yelled, stopping you. “You are going and that’s it. Now go change into something pretty.”

You tried protesting a couple more times but when Jo got into that mood there was no changing her mind. She would’ve kept bothering all night until you decided to go along and that was only going to make things worse for you.

Within the hour you and Rob were stuck awkwardly in a booth at the new bar, while Jo used the restroom.

“I really liked your t-shirt,” he said softly, to where you almost couldn’t hear him over the music.

You could feel your cheeks getting red again, just like they had done the last time you saw him. “Yeah, I’m going to have to start wearing more clothing with how you and I have been running into each other so often.”

Smiling one of those damn smiles that never fails to give you butterflies he continued. “I don’t know, the cardinals are my favorite team, so I don’t think I could forgive myself for getting in the way of a beautiful woman wearing their t-shirt.”

Taking Jo’s warning seriously you had worn a red dress, and black booties, and from the moment you had walked out in it, Rob had been looking at you unlike anybody ever had before. Part of you had wondered if it was because of what you had said earlier, but now a part of you also started to think it was for a whole different reason.

Once Jo had came back from the bathroom and a few drinks had been shot back, Jo started perusing the joint to find you a guy to hook up with. “I know what you need, you need a guy! Getting laid will fix all your problems.” she had slurred through her already forming buzz.

Pretty soon you were sitting at your booth with three guys you had just met, as Jo had her hands all over Rob on the dance floor. You felt absolutely awful. You weren’t that comfortable around guys anyway, and being in the middle of three drunk ones, just looking for a good time, really wasn’t for you. It wasn’t too long after, that you had gotten up and tried to leave, only to have the drunkest of the men try to stop you. Every couple feet you went back and forth with the man. You would try to leave and he would push you against the wall, telling you how you would like it once it started. All you wanted was to go home and when the guy tried once more to get you to stay, a hand on his shoulder pulled him back.

“Hey buddy, why don’t you go get another beer and leave the lady alone,” Rob said stepping in between you and the guy.

Right away tensions started to rise, the guy started hounding Rob about whether or not you were dating, but the thing that you couldn’t help but notice was how when you looked around for Jo, you found her still on the dance floor, dancing with a group of guys like she had no idea Rob was there. You had enough. You were dragged out when you didn’t want to go, just to be groped by drunk strangers, and now after having to spend the whole night watching Rob and Jo together, he was there defending you.

“No, he’s not my boyfriend!” you finally shouted. “And you don’t stand a chance so just get the hell out of here before I drop you to the ground.”

Holding up his hands the drunk man, stumbled away, and Rob turned around with this surprised look on his face. Rob sticking up for you only proved he was a nice guy, but that is what made you hate your situation even more.

“Look I don’t need your help!” you yelled at him. “Why didn’t you just leave me alone?”

With a wounded look, he dropped his head. “I… I… Just wanted to help..”

“Well don’t,” you snapped, interrupting him. “I’m not your girlfriend, I’m not your responsibility.”

Turning around you walked away, knowing he was watching you in disappointment. Truth be told you were disappointed too. Disappointed that you were in this situation.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You thought that for what happened Rob was really going to hate you but a suprirsing situation puts you both together back again

After that disaster at the bar, you went straight back to Julie’s apartment. It was already hard looking at Rob, but after that there was no way you could face him.

When Julie asked you what was wrong, “There was this drunk pervert at the bar that just wouldn’t let me be,” was all you told her. The most you had ever said about what was going on is that you were getting tired of having to watch Jo on her many dates. You couldn’t tell her about your feelings for Rob. Sure she was your friend and you could trust her, but she was also Jo’s friend. It was just too risky to tell her everything.

The next morning you woke up to a text from Jo asking what had happened and where you went. She also said she had spent the night at Rob’s and told you not to plan on her being home that night either. You let out a sigh of relief as you read her message. All you wanted was to go home, and take a shower so you could spend the whole day in your own apartment watching movies like you had planned the day before. Of course, your streak of bad luck had no plans on slowing down, and as you walked through the front door of your apartment, you ran right into Jo.

“Jesus,” you yelped, startled by your roomates presence. “What the hell are you doing here?”

Chuckling, she patted your shoulder. “Calm down there Y/N.”

As she turned and walked away towards the couch, you rolled your eyes. You really weren’t in the mood to talk about Rob or what happened at the bar, and you knew if she was planning on stay for a bit, it was bound to come up. Sure enough, sitting down, she patted the cushion next to her, signaling for you to join her.

“So,” she continued with a sigh. “Are you ever going to talk to me about what’s going on with you and Rob?”

Your heart started racing. She knew? How did she know? Fumbling over your words, you tried to answer, only for her to hold up a hand to shush you.

“Please y/n it’s okay. For some people it just takes time to get used to one another and there is nothing wrong with that.”

For a moment you just looked at her with your jaw dropped in disbelief.

“What? Jo what are you…”

“You hate Rob,” she interrupted. “And the point of this conversation is that, that is okay. Rob likes you, but we both understand that you just obviously need some time to get used to him.”

This was a disaster. Getting used to him was exactly what you didn’t want to happen, but the thought that you had made him think that you hated him, stung a little.

“Did Rob tell you that I hate him?” you asked.

If you were being honest, after how you treated him, you would’ve thought you hated him too.

She shook her head. “No. As a matter of fact I’m pretty sure he is clueless about the whole thing. I however, have noticed that you have been acting strange ever since that day you met in the coffee shop. Then how you acted that morning after he stayed over. You barely said a word to him, then stormed out of here and spent the week hiding over at Julie’s, but I think how tense you were yesterday is what really made me realize.”

Taking a deep breath you let it out, relieved that Rob wasn’t sitting somewhere thinking you didn’t like him. You were also relieved that your friend was completely unaware of your true feelings towards her boyfriend.

“Would you like to know my plan on how to fix this?” she teased, elbowing your side. “We are going to set you up on a date. Actually we are going to try to find you a boyfriend.”

“Jo,” you scoffed in response. “What does my having a boyfriend have to do with it?”

Knowing the bad luck you seemed to have and how the event’s played out with the guys from last night, you were kind of appalled by her suggestion.

“It has everything to do with it y/n. I know you too well and know that you hate feeling like you are always the third wheel. I also know that your biggest problem is that you don’t see yourself as someone worth dating when you are. I think that you don’t like Rob because you are tired of being alone, and you just want to be with someone like I am.”

“Okay but this is exactly what you said last night,” you retorted. “And I’m sorry but those guys were awful. They were wasted and only interested in getting in my pants, and things did not end well.”

“I know and I’m sorry about that, I’m just not that good at picking out guys when i’m starting to get drunk.” Shifting, like she had started to get excited, she turned so she was facing you. “You see that’s why we’re going to go out again tonight. I won’t be drunk. I will be able to focus on finding you good guys.”

With that the plan was made, and you weren’t given the choice of saying no. You, Joanne, and Rob were going to go out that very night. Kill two birds with one stone as Jo explained it. They were going to help you find the perfect guy to date and at the same time you would be able to spend time getting used to Rob.

You tried to put your best face on, but even with all of your efforts the evening was a disaster. Once again you were stuck watching Jo and Rob, Jo of course, never being shy about putting her hands all over Rob. For the most part Rob kept quiet. Jo did all the work of finding the guys and apparently her being sober didn’t help things like she had said it was. Every single man that walked by was the one to give a chance, and you had grown irritated pretty fast. None of those guys were your type and being your best friend you thought she should’ve known you better.

Actually, the guys she were picking were more of her type, and deep down you had started to worry. With that thought in mind you’d had enough. You were tired of feeling lousy and like you were a horrible friend because you had feelings for your best friends boyfriend. You stormed out of the bar, and headed back to the apartment, spending the rest of the night curled up in bed with your earbuds in as you listened to music. At least with your music on you couldn’t hear Rob and Joanne come back home and do whatever else they wanted to do.

Before you knew it, it was two in the morning and the restless night sleep that you’d had, was starting to make you ache and ready to get up. Luckily you knew this was the morning one of your favorite movies was going to be debuting on TV and decided to go out and watch it. You even got a bowl of Ice cream and brought out your blanket. The thing you weren’t expecting was for Rob to come walking out of Jo’s room just before the movie started.

“Y/n?” he asked softly. “What are you doing up so early?”

You were never going to get over how he looked, after he just woke up, with his disheveled curls, and sleepy, blue eyes. He was way too adorable for a grown man.

“I… I uh… ” clearing your throat you focused back at the television. “This movie is going to be on soon, and I have been wanting to see it ever since it was in the theater.”

Taking a couple steps forward he peeked his head around to look at the TV. “Can I ask what movie?”

For a couple minutes you just stared at him, debating whether or not to answer, to start a conversation with him, but that damn smile he was giving you made it hard to resist and pretty soon you were smiling back at him.

“Remember Sunday. It was only in the theaters for a short time, because not many people liked it, but I loved it.”

He chuckled in response. “That’s what I was planning on watching actually. A friend works in that one and wasn’t happy when i told him I haven’t seen it” He laughed shyly, damn, you loved the sound of his laugh. “Would you mind if I joined you?” he said making you focus back on the conversation.

Before you could give it another thought, you had nodded, and he was sitting down next to you. This could only end in disaster, but you were starting to wonder if you had a choice when it came to Rob. It was starting to seem like you and Rob were meant to cross paths.

During the first couple commercials you and Rob had started talking, and started to find out that you had quite a lot a bit in common. You enjoyed the same kind of music, the same movies, and even had the same favorite foods, with a particular fondness of popcorn. After you found that out, you went into the kitchen and popped a bag of buttered popcorn for the two of you to share.

“So Rob, what kind of things do you and Jo do?” you asked, as you sat back down with the popcorn.

You hated yourself for thinking it, but from what Rob had said so far, it didn’t seem like he and Jo had very much in common. Jo hated snack foods for example, and while she liked some of the same movies and music as you and Rob, and would give them a chance, her tastes were way different. Rob liked music from Pearl Jam and ACDC, while she gravitated more towards Rap and Hip-hop. For movies, she was always willing to watch them, but she had a hard time staying focused. She would much rather chit-chat or be out running around.

“Well, we mostly just go out for dinner, or go to a bar,” he answered. “Life’s one big party to Jo, and though it’s nice sometimes it’s just a little too much.”

You let out a small giggle. “Jo likes you Rob, I can tell and from what I can see I’m sure that’s because you are a really nice guy.”

“You think I’m a nice guy?” he asked with a boyish grin. “Here I thought you hated me.”

You felt your heart drop into your stomach.

“It’s okay y/n,” he continued. “I know that’s not what it is.”

“You’re right, it’s not that…” Trailing off you thought about what to say. You didn’t want to lie, and the thought about telling him how you felt was very appealing, but you couldn’t do it. “I was just kind of tired of being the third wheel.”

“You’re not the third wheel y/n, and even if you don’t believe me, maybe there is some way to make it easier for you, because I really like spending time with you.”

The way he was looking at you. The adoration in his voice and those blue orbs he had for eyes, was making you feel more in trouble than ever and making things easier because he liked to spend time with you wasn’t necessary the best idea but… so far it seemed impossible to be away from him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your friend asks your help for a gift and you, perhaps, get something far too special for a simple birthday gift.

After that night you shared with Rob you couldn’t stop thinking about him. It was like that was the last thing you needed. The last drop of…love. Yes, you were in love with Rob and even though you tried to deny it to yourself, it wasn’t possible.

You also felt like the worst friend ever, what kind of person falls in love with her best friend’s boyfriend? That wasn’t okay. You didn’t feel okay, and trying to keep the distance only seemed to make it harder.

He was so smart, so sweet and funny, and it was very hard to find a man that was decent like that. None of the guys you had met in your life were anything close to Rob, and neither were the guys Jo met. He was unique, in his own way, and he had this relaxing effect on you that was hard to describe.

For the next couple of days, Rob was there all the time. He had even started talking to you more. Jo, naturally, thought it was “wonderful” that you were finally getting along, but the reality was that every second you spent in Rob’s presence became harder and harder for you. Finally the day came that Rob said he wasn’t able to make it over and just as you had gotten your hopes up that you would have a break from thinking about him, Jo happened.

“Y/N, Y/N, you have to help me,“ she pleaded.

She didn’t even knock. She just burst right in, plopping down dramatically on the edge of your bed, where you had been laying and reading a book.

You hated helping Jo. Most of the time she wanted help with her boy troubles and it was impossible to find a solution to those. That is if there was a real problem.

“What is it Jo?” you sighed, closing your book and setting it on the nightstand.

“I need help with Rob. It’s his birthday and I think I should probably get him something.”

“Probably? Is it even a question of whether or not you should get your great boyfriend a gift for his birthday?” you thought to yourself.

“It’s just he’s so weird when it comes to his interests and stuff,” she continued with a pout.

Weird? Rob was probably one of the simplest men you’ve ever met in your life and that was only after talking with him briefly. Maybe it was just the kind of person you were, but the moment she said something, you had immediately thought of at least five things to get him. You couldn’t tell her that, however, so you acted like you were uninterested.

“Okay, but why don’t you just buy him something yourself? He’s gonna like whatever you give him.”

“Actually I’m not going to have time tomorrow to go shopping and since i know how much you enjoy the shopping thing…” Trailing off she gave you a big smile like she always did when she wanted you to do her a favour.

“Really?” you scoffed. “You think I have the time to go buy your boyfriend a birthday gift?”

Though you were acting bothered, you really were looking forward to shopping for him.

“Yes, because I know you have the day off tomorrow,” Jo answered. “Come on y/n, please?”

“Oh alright, but I don’t want you to complain, you hear me? You will accept whatever I get.”

“Yes, yes! Thank you!”

She kissed your cheek and hugged you so tight, and for a moment you felt guilty for liking Rob in the first place, but you couldn’t fight it anymore. It was enough that you had to live with it.

The next morning you woke up early, had breakfast and went straight to the record store downtown. It was the only record store left in the city, and because of that you knew it would have exactly what you were looking for. You were sure Rob had to know about the place, but the whole time you shopped you couldn’t stop thinking about how maybe one day, you and Rob would be able to go there together.

Half an hour later you finally found the three Pearl Jam vinyls you were looking for and after allowing yourself to feel excited about it, remembered that the gift was going to have Jo’s name on the package, not yours. But well, at least you got to know how special this would be for Rob.

The icing on top of the cake was that you knew Julie had contact with a couple of people, close to Pearl Jam, and in forty minutes you got the news that she was getting one of the vinyls signed. She asked why you needed it so bad and why you needed it so soon, but since you really couldn’t let anyone know how you had a massive crush on your friend’s boyfriend, you just said it was for you.

By that evening you had arrived back at your apartment from Julie’s with the signed vinyl, along with two others, wrapped in a box with a blue bow, and when Jo walked in and saw the contents on your lap she gave you a big smile.

“Oh my, what is that?” she asked walking over and sitting down next to you.

“That,” you said pointing to the box. “That is your gift for Rob.”

Taking it from you, she briefly examined it before looking back at you. “Okay what is it?”

“Vinyls,” you replied with a smile. “You know how much he loves Pearl Jam…”

“Oh, yeah, right,” she said interrupting you. “I think that was the band that Rob was showing me pictures of on his phone. I don’t know there was some band he really liked and had seen a few times he was telling me.”

You couldn’t help but to stare at her in confusion for a couple minutes. It was like she really had no idea how special Rob was, with how much he loved things, and as she got up and started to walk away, you remembered how you didn’t have the chance to mention the one that was signed.

“Oh hey, Jo one of the albums is signed. Just so you know.”

“Wh….” Almost looking confused, she looked down at the box and back at you. “Well, this is a very beautiful gift y/n, thank you. I’m sure he will love it.”

You smiled in response, but as Jo walked away to her room you couldn’t help but notice she still looked confused. Shrugging it off, you figured she just didn’t get Rob’s fascination with the band and grabbed your book off of the coffee table to continue reading. You had just gotten leaned back and turned to the page you had left off on when Jo popped her head back out of her room.

“Y/N, how do you know he doesn’t have this?” She asked curiously.

“Oh, he just mentioned it one day when we talked. We were talking about music and stuff like that and he just kind of mentioned it,” you said smiling as you remembered the moment with Rob.

With a small smile, she nodded and shut herself back in her room, you went back to reading. Something that had become impossible now that you were thinking about Rob again and that particular night to shared just talking.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An awkward encounter and a secret revealed just adds more confusion to your mind.

It was 7am on Saturday and you were wide awake, no matter how much it bugged you to be up so early. Two days. It had been two days since Rob’s birthday and you had no idea and you hadn’t seen them, nor did you have any idea how he reacted. Now by no means did you want to hear all the details of how Rob had probably thanked her for the gifts, but you did kind of wonder, if he liked them as much as you thought he would. As you laid there thinking about it, you started to feel the urge to use the restroom, and deciding that maybe if you went, you would be able to go back to sleep, you got up and walked towards the bestroom.

You were still half asleep, which is probably why you didn’t notice the noises coming from behind the closed doors, and why just as you had put your hand on the handle, the door came flying open revealing a completely naked Rob. No towel or underwear, or anything.

“Oh fuck, Y/N, I didn’t- shit!”

Panicking, he started reaching for a towel to cover himself, but you just couldn’t bring yourself to look away. You definitely understood now what had made Jo scream so loud.

“No you’re fine.. I mean you’re… it’s okay.”

This whole interaction had you flustered, and also very excited.

“I thought you were sleeping, so I came to the bathroom and just-”

“Rob, we’re good. Don’t worry,” you said waving your hand at him. “It’s not like you’re the first guy I’ve seen naked.

You let out a chuckle and he gave you a nervous smile, while your eyes found their way back down to the white towel wrapped around his waist, tied just so it showed off his hip bones and boy were they driving you crazy. You would be lying if you said you hadn’t thought about what the already attractive man looked like undressed, and that is why you had started to convince yourself that he wasn’t anything special. Imagining that he might be unextraordinary underneath the clothing helped you get through it all just a little bit easier, but now that you knew how great he looked you would never be able to not think about it again. When he wears shirts with the sleeves rolled up just to his elbows so you only get to see half of that cut up his forearm, you would now remember how muscular he really was. Now, everytime that he wears those tight jeans, you won’t be able to stop thinking about that bulge and those hip bones. Suddenly feeling subconscious that you might be drooling, you shook your head.

“Really Rob we’re okay,” you reassured, as you stepped aside to let him through. “Everything feels completely normal.”

“Yeah, it’s just fine,” he repeated with what looked like a forced smile. Starting to walk past you, he stopped and turned around. “Oh and by the way, thank you for the Vinyls. That signed one made it really hard for me to contain myself.”

It took everything you had not to smile, but you didn’t want to give it away that you had bought them. “Well I’m glad you liked them Rob, but it wasn’t-”

“I know you bought them, y/n,” he interrupted. “Jo told me and anyway I know she wouldn’t have bought me something like that. Something that special. So thank you.”

Blushing, you looked down at your toes. “You’re welcome then I guess.”

You hadn’t realized how close he had gotten, until he was lifting your chin with his index finger, and you were looking right into those cerulean eyes. The butterflies returned to your stomach and you were sure your heart was about ready to leap out of your chest.

“You are…” stopping, he took a deep breath and let it out. “I… Dammit.”

Smiling, you brought your hand up, brushing your fingertips over his arm. “You need to get back to back to bed?”

He nodded. “Yeah… I should.”

With that he left. He walked back to the bedroom, back to Jo and her bed, and you shut yourself in the bathroom. Turning on the shower, you stood in front of the mirror, staring at your reflection as you repeated “what the hell was that?”

The rest of the day you and Rob could not stop running into each other. Everywhere you where he was, and you started to notice he was doing it on purpose. Whenever you went to the kitchen, he showed up seconds later and if you were sitting in the living room, it wasn’t long before Jo and Rob would join you.

It was more than just that, he also couldn’t seem to stop looking at you either. On more than one occasion you would look over and find him staring at you. Once you caught him, he would always smile and you would always return the gesture. To you this game the two of you were playing was just provocative and the fact that you liked him so much just made things worse, but you had to control yourself, this had to stop, Jo was your best friend.

Later that night, when dinner time rolled around, Rob had finally left and it was just you and Jo.

“He loved the gift,” she said smiling as you sat down at the kitchen table with your food.

“I’m happy to hear that, but next time you should pick out something nice for him,” you said, pointing at her with your fork.

“No, you know I’m not good at that kind of stuff. If it had been left up to me I probably would’ve gotten him a scarf or something, and besides, he genuinely liked those vinyls.”

“Genuinely? So you had a good reward then?” You asked with a wink.

“Kind of, yeah. When we were in the middle of it I got a call from -” pausing, you could tell she was doubting saying anything. Which you found weird considering how she usually was talking about sex.“f-from work. I got a call from work and had to run.”

You were studying her attentively, when she looked up.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Are you sure you went to work?” You asked, cocking your eyebrow in question. “Because it really just sounded like you were hiding something.”

“Y-yeah. It was work.. I went to work.” She was silent for a couple minutes, then shook her head. “Okay fine. I had to go meet a guy. I have been seeing someone else. Now don’t get me wrong Rob is amazing, but he’s too… he’s relationship material and we both know that i’m not.”

The way she had said that like it was nothing, you just couldn’t believe it. You stopped eating and as you tried to calmly set your fork down, it hit the plate with a loud clang. You were annoyed with her, and pissed that she could do that too Rob, but you knew you had to try and hide your true feelings. You never said a word when she bounced from guy to guy, so you had to be careful suddenly acting like you cared. So you acted like you normally would.

“If that’s what you want,” you responded with a shrug. “ But why put so much energy to the gift then?”

“Well I don’t want him to feel sad or really, you know, notice anything is up. It’s just I don’t know what to do. This new guy is happening, but I really like Rob. On the other hand I can’t stay in a relationship. I don’t know y/n, It’s never been hard before, but Rob is just so-”

“Different?“ you questioned, interrupting her.

The look she gave you, actually had you scared for a minute that she was onto the fact that you liked him, so you quickly tried to get cover it all up.

“I mean it’s obvious that he’s different than most guys you have been with. Maybe he made you feel a little different too?”

She thought about that for a minute. “Yeah, that’s true. I mean right now this other guy and I are having this fling… and then dating Rob… Things are bound to be weird right?”

Laughing it off, she went back to eating, but you just couldn’t. Not after what she had just said.

“You know I love you Jo,” you continued. “But just make sure that you… nor either one of your guys gets hurt.”

“Thank you Y/N, for everything.”

Everything? You had no idea what to do with all of this and now she was thanking you? You were a mess. Everything you felt, and thought, and you couldn’t tell a single person about it.

After dinner you went straight to bed, but trying to sleep was once again useless. Then you thought of something you had wished you hadn’t thought of. What if all of this that was happening with Jo, ended with you never getting to see Rob again?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Rob finally get what you have been waiting for.

You loved the days when you were alone at home and could do what you wanted. It wasn’t that Jo bothered you or anything, but you were definitely different when there were people around.

You were watching your favourite TV show, trying not to think about the whole thing happening and how lucky Jo was, even though she was fucking it all up by cheating on Rob. He was still coming over and everything was as it normally was, but not for you. You knew everything that was going on. You were so confused. You didn’t want anyone to know about your feelings for Rob, but you also knew that he didn’t deserve this.

Knowing you had to do your best to forget about how you felt, you put on your favorite movie. Two hours later, the end credits came and so did three knocks on your door. Rolling your eyes you got out of the couch and went to open the front door.

“Hi!” you found Rob greeting you with a wide smile, just as happy and handsome as he always was.

“Hi, Rob.” as you stepped aside, he walked in, and removed his jacket, placing it on the back of a kitchen chair just like he normally did.

“Uh, Jo isn’t home right now.”

“No, I know,” he replied. “She’s late, so I told her I was coming over here to wait for her.”

For a couple seconds you just stared at each other, before you continued.

“Do you want to watch a movie?” Thinking it sounded like you had just came on to him you shook your head. “What I mean is I was planning on watching another movie now, would you like to watch it while you wait for Jo?”

Walking over to the couch with Rob following right behind you, you both sat down and you grabbed the popcorn bowl of the end of the table. “Want some popcorn?”

“Always,” he answered with another big, cheesy grin.

That stupid smile automatically caused you to get goosebumps and right away you knew how hard this was going to be. Little did you know that halfway into the movie you would get a message from Jo, that would make things even harder.

> Jo: can’t make it! Tell Rob I’m sorry!!

“Oh,” you sighed in frustration. You knew the fact that she was texting you and not Rob, meant she was with that other man. “Jo says she’s not going to make it home.”

This startled him a little bit, and you knew it had been because of how focused he was on the movie. You had been watching him for some time before Jo’s message, and couldn’t get over how cute he looked so engulfed in the movie.

“Oh… It’s okay. I guess I will finish the movie, then get out of your hair.”

Leaning back, he went back to watch the tv, with that, small, boyish smile, but you just kept looking at him. He was so beautiful. Normally you didn’t use beautiful to describe a man, but for Rob it just seemed to fit. He was so sweet and gentle, but there Jo was, cheating on him with some idiot she met wherever.

A little bit later a sex scene came on the screen, the most awkward moment to come across in a movie when deep down you are always thinking about what it would be like to be with the person next you. The thing you found interesting though, was how Rob had started shifting nervously in his seat.

“I.. I th..think I have to go,” he said blue orbs meeting yours, but instead of getting up, like you thought he was going to, he just kept his eyes fixed on you. “I mean, i should… right?

Those words came out softly from his mouth, almost innocently, there you felt how hard it was trying to resist that man, how surprisingly hard it was for the both of you. You were choosing if to tell him ‘please stay’ or 'yes, you have to go’ but the decision was made when he smiled. You knew you couldn’t let him go.

Biting your lip, you took a deep breath. “Dammit, Rob.”

Leaning forward as if that was the answer he was waiting for, he met you in the middle and you kissed, deeply, intensely, his tongue teasing yours as you tasted the sweetness of his lips.

Pulling back at the same time, you had both started breathing heavy, both at a loss of words and you couldn’t believe how much you wanted him in that moment. You didn’t know what to do, but the first instinct was saying ‘this guy is dating your best friend, and what you had just done was wrong’. You were just about ready to ask him to leave when he spoke up instead.

“I knew that was going to be amazing.”

A wide smile spread across his face and his lips were once again on yours, a hand traveled to your waist, so he could pull you closer. Your arms wrapped quickly around his neck, your fingers curling in his soft hair, only deepening the kiss.

“Y/N. I-” This time when he pulled back, he stayed only inches away from your face and now his hand had began stroking the skin under the fabric of your shirt. “I know this is wrong but i haven’t been able to stop thinking about you, not even for a second. Just please tell me, I wasn’t the only one.”

The grip he had on your waist was enough to pull you in, but looking into his eyes you didn’t doubt for a second that he was being sincere.

“Is not just you, Rob,” you said with a shake of your head.

With a small peck on your cheek, he began another round of heated kisses, tracing a path from your jaw to your neck, while his hands were bringing you closer. One of his hands went up your thigh and in one quick movement you had straddled his lap. Your hands had never once left the back of his neck and now the feeling of his growing erection against your leg, made you ache for him even more.

“You can’t imagine how I wanted to hear that,” he replied, smiling sweetly.

Slowly you began removing each other’s clothing. First he helped you out of your shirt and bra, placing kisses down your neck and over your breasts. His lips felt smooth and cool against your skin, at the same time the slight scratch of his beard was setting you on fire. Many times you had imagined how that beard would feel in this moment, and it did not disappoint. You didn’t want him to stop, but at the same time, you had wanted to take his shirt off ever since that day you had seen him naked.

Pulling the t-shirt up and over his head, you let out a giggle, when you saw how it messed up his already disheveled curls. Something that only made him look even more adorable.

Moving his hands up from your waist, he let them explore your body a little bit. You just couldn’t get over how he looked at you. Really you couldn’t get over Rob in general and how perfect everything about him seemed to feel.

“You are so beautiful,” he breathed out, finally, caressing your cheek with the back of his hand.

For a minute you thought about calling his bluff, but once again those eyes told you everything you needed to know and crashing your lips to his was the only answer you knew was needed.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” you said giggling and making him laugh, kissing him once again. It was hard, you couldn’t get enough of Rob.

Soon, he was laying you down, gently, on the sofa, removing what was left of the clothing before placing himself on top of you.

Just as he leaned in to continue where you had left off, you brought your hands up to the side of his face to stop him and get him to look at you. “Are you sure about this?”

“Well, you have seen me naked before, and being that you didn’t run away, I’m feeling pretty confident about this.” he chuckled

“Rob…”

Before you could continue, he leaned in, kissing you so deeply that it had left you breathless.

“I’m sure about this y/n, don’t get me wrong but I really want this with you”

Shaking your head, you looked at him. Not believing that it was you with him, on that couch, wanting, wishing that to happen so much. You pulled his lips to yours and no more time was wasted.

He slowly slid into you, causing you to tighten the grip on his arms. Both of you gasping in pleasure as he covered your neck and chest with small warm kisses.

He gave you a moment to adjust, and with one more look for approval he started to move. You felt his soft moans in your ear, every time he moved burying himself deeper inside you, with gently yet powerful thrusts. Loving every second of it, feeling how his kisses went from sweet to wild now, covering all your skin.

Your fingers tangled on his hair tugging slightly, which seemed to encourage him to fasten his pace, causing the heat inside of you grow faster every second. Making you moan loudly as he focused on giving you pleasure and worshiping your body, while you kept running your hands up and down his back, pressing him against you, lifting your hips just to feel him closer, even if it wasn’t possible to be any more closer.

He giggled burying his face on your neck as his moves fastened and after several minutes, you couldn’t hold yourself any longer it took all of you to try and keep you quiet as he pushed you over the edge, pounding inside you as he reached his climax leaving you panting heavily and sweating as he kissed you again, deeply, intensely.

You stared at each other for a while not believing what just happened, he pulled out slowly and laid behind you wrapping his arms around your body pulling you tightly to him, placing tender kisses up and down your neck and shoulders. Smiling, you started running your hand up and down his arm, experiencing for the first time, the feeling of such completeness.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is peaceful and calm but moments like those don’t last long.

“I don’t want to leave,” Rob told you softly as he intertwined his fingers with yours.

“I know,” you sighed, changing positions so you could look at him. You were already starting to worry about how things were going to change after today. “You know I don’t want you to leave either, but I’m already starting to feel guilty.”

“Oh no y/n, we’re not going to have any of that. If anything I’m the one to blame. Besides I don’t think Jo really gets to care, since she started seeing someone else first.” 

You swallowed hard. You didn’t know if it was your place to say anything or not but you also didn’t want to ruin things with Rob. “Wh- What makes you think that?”

“I guess I don’t know for sure,” he replied with a shrug. “But, she stopped wanting to have sex, and sometimes she would just get up and say she had to leave with no explanation. It didn’t matter what we were doing or what time it was, or if I asked her to stay with me, she would just rush off.”

He was silent for a minute, but all of a sudden he got this concerned look on his face.

“I don’t want you to think that I come here just to get laid though,” he continued. “I really, honestly like you y/n. I like you, so much. You’re sweet and beautiful, and so… different. You’re unlike any girl I have met before and with you it’s like I can be me, you know?”

“What do you mean with ‘be me’?” You asked curiously, as you stroke his arm softly.

“Be me, like, Jo is a cool girl but I’m just not into many things she does. For example going out every weekend, I am honestly too old for that” he said letting out a sweet little smile.

“Shut up,” you said playfully punching his arm. “You’re not old, Rob. No one can keep up with Jo, she is definitely… sort of wild”

“Yeah, sort of,” he chuckled “The point is that since I got to spend time with you, I figured there’s something else, something different I want. I want you” he added leaning forward to kiss you softly.

“I wanna be with you too,” you said smiling and looking down after you pulled away from him.

“But… you’re still having doubts” he said, a bit disappointed you could notice.

“I really really want to be with you too, more than ever now, but I want to tell her. It will eat me up inside if I don’t.” Your were too confused, feeling guilty and relieved. Thinking that, maybe, she wouldn’t mind if she was already dating someone else but what was going to happen when you tell her what happened? In the end, you felt just like the worst friend ever.

Nodding, he leaned in and kissed you softly as he started caressing your cheek.

“Okay, I will break it off between us and you can tell her. It’s going to be weird, but I want this, I want you, and I can’t hide how crazy I am about you anymore.”

Running his fingers, up and down your arm, he flashed you a devilish grin before he nuzzled into your neck and started nibbling at your sweet spot. “I have been crazy for you since I first saw you sleeping on this couch, and the moment I first saw you in nothing but my favorite teams t-shirt and underwear.”

“Seriously?” you asked with a giggle.

“Absolutely. Some nights I couldn’t even sleep, because I just kept thinking about how I would love to make you mine, And I can’t believe I just did it!”

“Oh yeah? Am I yours now?” You teased, placing yourself on top of him.

His hands gripped onto your hips as you leaned forward and kissed him deeply, and as you pulled back you noticed the same smirk on his face as before.

“Would you like me to prove it to ya?”

You nodded and with that your second round was underway, which to your surprise was somehow so much better in time and intensity. It had even taken you a little longer to get back to normal afterwards too.

“Do you wanna come home?” He asked as he was finally able to get the urge to start getting dressed.

“I’d love to, but I think it would be better to wait for Jo. The sooner we get this done, the better.”

“Hey, you don’t need to worry y/n, things are going to be okay,” he reassured looking back at you with a sweet smile. “But if she does end up kicking you out you can always come and be my roommate.”

The grin he had given you at the end of that he said, was something priceless, and for the first time since he had come into your life, you actually felt like things might be able to be okay. Kneeling on the couch, you helped him get all fixed up and used it to your advantage to give him another kiss. He was so amazing that a part of you was still having a hard time believing what was happening.

“Okay, gorgeous. I’m gonna go home,” He said, starting to caress your cheek again. “You have my number right?”

“I do” you answered smiling.

“It is all going to be okay y/n. This feels right, like it was supposed to happen.” Reaching his other hand up, so he was cupping your face, he continued. “You are so beautiful, so sweet. I know you are the one to me, gorgeous”

Blushing at his praise, you dropped your head bashfully, only to have him lift your attention back up to him.

“You’re going to call me right?” he asked placing a quick kiss on your lips. “Or message me?”

“Yes, I will. I will call you, message you, everything you want.”

“Okay, I’ll take your word for it. See you later”

Walking him to the door you gave him one last goodbye kiss. You had no idea how were you going to tell Joanne and thinking about it over and over again wasn’t helping your anxiety. Of course it also didn’t help that you still couldn’t believe it had happened. You couldn’t believe you were finally with him, that you were finally with the man that drove you crazy, and that he felt the same way about you.

Waiting for Jo to come back home you ended up falling asleep. It was two in the morning and being she still wasn’t home, you knew that she probably wouldn’t come rolling in until later anyway.

Sure enough, noon came and Jo came storming in your bedroom, a crying mess.

“Y/N, wake up!”

Slowly sitting up, you were trying to get adjusted to your surroundings when you focused on Jo and noticed her red, swollen eyes were still spilling tears.

“What happened?” You asked, still groggy.

“R- Rob-” she stuttered, making you automatically regret asking “he- he broke up with me and I know it’s because of you.”

What the hell? Rob told her about the night you spent together? You knew if he had actually told her that there was no way out of this but you were going to try to hold out for as long as possible. You definitely didn’t want to start out this conversation with her mad and crying.

“Me?” you asked trying to seem confused. “Why.. What makes you think…”

“Oh please, Y/N,” she sighed, sounding annoyed and looking at you in a way that if looks could kill, it would have buried you six feet under. “All that crap you pulled, saying you hated him was just that. Crap! I thought we were friends. I thought-”

“What are you talking about?” You asked trying to play as if you were confused only to try and get more information about what had Rob said exactly.

“Oh please!” She said adding a dramatic eye rolling. “You just waited for the moment I wasn’t home to do it! Couldn’t you think about me while you were doing it to know that was wrong?!” She was yelling now, and every second was just more confusing. And that got you feeling even worse but mad at her for calling you out like this.

“It wasn’t like that Jo, it was…damn you were who knows where with god knows who and the guy was here waiting for you. I’m sorry, I like him, we like each other and we couldn’t help it and he suspected you were cheating on him anyway” you finally admitted.

By that time she was just sitting there looking at you with this confused expression on her face,

“What do you mean with you couldn’t help it?” She asked curiously now.

Then you knew you fucked things up. You weren’t sure about what was she referring to but she didn’t seem to know that you actually had sex with Rob.

She wasn’t even crying anymore, hell you couldn’t even tell if she was breathing, as she looked at you with pure anger on her face and that’s when you could feel it. You could feel a disaster fast approaching.

“I- Uh…” Immediately and unsuccessfully, you tried to back peddle. “What are you talking about exactly?”

“Did you.. oh my God… Please tell me this isn’t how it sounds.” Getting up, she started pacing back and forth like she was trying to put the pieces together. “You kissed? You told him I was cheating on him and also kissed?!”

“Um….” you doubted for a second thinking about how to word it correctly but there it was. Your end.

“You had sex!” she yelled, cutting you off. “You fucked my boyfriend, what the hell is wrong with you? I thought you were my friend!”

Tears started falling again, her cheeks were red and she was mad, really mad. She started walking around your room throwing your stuff, breaking photos of you two together that you had on the desk.

You got out of the bed and tried to stop her. But she turned to you, you’ve never seen her like that, and even though it was kind of scary, you thought it wasn’t fair, it was Rob you were talking about.

“What the hell were you expecting?” You yelled back at her “You were cheating on one of the nicest person that you’ve ever crossed paths with” you couldn’t stand that and since everything was going to hell…

“So what? You waited for me to go out so you could fuck him? Wow, Y/N, you’re such a good friend. An advice would have worked too, you know?” she said sarcastically.

That’s when guilt filled your entire body, she always had the ability to make you feel bad with things, small mistakes you used to make. This was bigger, anyway.

As you were standing there, processing what she’s said, she smiled suddenly, which confused you a lot. “You think he’s going to stick around? You’re not me”

With that, she turned and walked to the door, looking back at you.

“This is the last thing I expected from you, if you think this makes you better than me, you’re so wrong. But be happy. And fuck you, fuck you and him!”

She let out the whole sentence in a breath. Slamming the door shut as she walked out, as you were standing there you heard her go to her bedroom and leave minutes after.

Those last words hurt you more than the entire fight because deep down you felt that she was right.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After your argument with Jo, even though you feel a little guilty, you can’t help but be with Rob in the way you wanted. Sharing some very much needed time together.

Yeah, you weren’t happy about it, but you liked Rob too much and you knew that sooner or later she would get over it. You felt bad for a moment, it wasn’t the way a friend was supposed to act, but she didn’t love Rob. In fact, she was cheating on him which meant that she didn’t care, Rob was just another one of her conquests, and you really thought he was too good to be treated like that, but she never imagined this would happen.

As soon as you heard her leave you walked out and peaking in her room you noticed the door was wide open, revealing an empty closet and even though you and her had never fought like that before, that worried you a little bit. You just had to hope giving her some time to cool off was all she needed.

At some point of the day you stopped thinking about her because in the end it would drive you crazy. So you tried to keep calm and relax. You messaged Rob telling him about the whole situation and he told you about how she reacted when he told her their relationship was no longer working. You both decided to do this as soon as possible, basically because you were feeling too bad lying and hiding things, once all was said and done, the need to be with each other was even bigger and you could barely wait.

When seven rolled around and there was a soft knock at the door, your whole mood changed. Rushing over you opened the front door to find Rob with a big smile on his face, and a sack in his hand containing food and a bottle of wine. Greeting him with a kiss and running your fingers through his beard, you pulled back to meet those perfect blue eyes.

“Hi,” you replied breathlessly, flustered just by his presence alone. 

“Hi gorgeous.”

Placing a couple quick kisses on your cheek, causing you to giggle, you stepped aside to let him through.

“So, she didn’t return, uh?” he looked around and back at you.

Shaking your head, you followed him into the kitchen where he set the bags on the counter top, before turning back to face you. “She just left and took all of her stuff, I really-” you shook your head and looked down.

“Things will be just fine,” he reassured, as he wrapped an arm around your waist.

“Yeah.. I guess,” you shrugged. “It’s just that this has never happened to us, you know? I guess I’m just going to have to give her, her time.”

“And what about you?” he asked running his hands up and down your arms in a soothing way. “How are you feeling?”

“I don’t know… I’m feeling a little bit like a slut and feeling a lot like an awful person. On the other hand, I’m with you, and I like you a lot.”

“Y/N, you’re not a slut or awful,” he said shaking his head. “You’re an amazing girl and I’m a very lucky guy,” he smirked and held your hands in his. “Now I’m not gonna say I don’t feel a little guilty or that I don’t feel a little bad about how things developed, but… Jo didn’t give me what I wanted, you know? I know she’s not a girl for long relationships and I’m really looking for that, of course I didn’t know that when I met her. But I know I’m looking for love and company, for you.”

Giving you another smile, he held your chin with his index finger and placed a soft peck on your lips, humming lovingly, soon after that moment you shared he turned to the sacks and started pulling out the various containers. “Okay, we got some food, and wine, and I was thinking maybe you want to watch a movie?”

“Are you kidding? I’m always up for dinner and a movie with a cute guy,” you said excitedly looking at all of the food on your counter and looking at how a wide smile spread over his face.

“Good, it seems it’s a cute guy’s lucky day then!” he smirked.

Laughing, you walked over to the cupboard and grabbed down to glasses when Rob softly spoke up.

“Y/n, can I ask you something?”

“Sure, what is it?”

“The day we met, you didn’t know Jo was meeting me at the coffee shop?”

“No I didn’t even know where she was until I saw her there, and I must admit it crushed my heart a little.”

“Me too,” he answered. “I was looking forward to talking to you more, even if you were a little shy and awkward at first.”

“Yeah, sorry about that.” you chuckled. “And I’m sorry about this mess I got you into,”

“Nothing to be sorry about. I’m actually pretty glad it’s happening” he smiled and pulled you closer to him.

Taking a moment, a slow, deep kiss ensued, you loved how good it felt to be in his arms, feeling his warm and soft lips on yours. You loved how he closed his eyes and gave himself completely to you. Smiling sweetly, moaning softly.

The food was delicious and the movie was one you had never seen before. The combination was keeping you so entertained that you hadn’t even noticed Rob had stopped eating, until you looked over and found he was watching you instead of the movie.

He blushed when he noticed you staring at him, quickly looking away, and you found that adorable. He was so sweet and charming all the time, and it was the little things like that, that had you falling in love with him before you had really known him.

“Where have you been all this time?” He asked randomly “You have no idea how much I wanted a girl like you, Y/N.”

“That’s an old pick up line Rob,” you teased.

“Maybe it is, but it’s the truth. I’ve been waiting for you for so long that I can’t believe I found you.”

Leaning in, he gave you one good, long kiss, before placing small pecks all over your cheeks. Happiness filled your body as he kissed you and told you how much he liked you. Just you and him, together, like you wanted it since the first time you saw him at the coffee house. He was the one, and you knew it.

You weren’t the kind of person that leaves everything for a guy, less a friendship but you could notice how different Rob was, how he didn’t care much about anything but being with you, since the very first time you were together he just liked you. He focused on you, on what you liked, you noticed he observed you and asked about the things you were comfortable with just to get to know you and make you feel fine. It’s been a while since someone did that for you, mostly it was guys you were with one or two nights and they always found a way to make you feel that you weren’t enough for them and that’s how things always ended.

But that wasn’t happening with Rob. You knew he wasn’t that kind of guy and for the first time you felt confident and safe even if it was just the beginning.


End file.
